


20 Missed Calls

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x13, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: After the attack at city hall, Oliver finds out who was worried about him, and who really wasn't. Episode 5x13 missing scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this episode was tough to find some Olicity love, so I did my best with this little snippet. As always, Thea Queen represents all of us. ;)

After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver finally got a moment to breathe.

After the violence at City Hall subsided and all the wounded were taken to the hospital, the place had been in chaos. With the help of his sister, he had worked to establish calm in the building again and some semblance of a working government. A press conference was scheduled for an hour from now, but for a moment, he could sit and breathe.

He found his phone on the floor next to his desk where he dropped it during the attack. He assumed there would probably be several missed calls from Susan once she heard the news come over the police scanners about the attack. He regretted that he couldn’t call her sooner to let her know he was OK.

His lock screen did reveal that he had 20 missed calls and several missed texts. But when he unlocked his phone his eyes widened. None of those missed calls were from Susan. In fact, all 20 were from Felicity.

The first few messages were panicked, wondering if he was OK, and then she had switched to texts.

**Sorry for all the messages, Thea let me know you were alive.**

**Call me when you get the chance. I know you’re fine, but, just call me.**

Oliver quickly called her.

“Felicity? You doing OK?”

“Oliver? Yes, I’m fine. How are you? I mean, of course you’re not great with everything going on down there, but you know...are you hanging in there, is there anything you need from me…I mean us?”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said in the way that always seemed to settle her down.

“Yes?”

“I’m OK,” he said reassuringly. He could hear her sigh of relief over the phone and he closed his eyes against the feelings that threatened to surface whenever he talked to Felicity. After all this time, and even though he had “moved on” with Susan, his heart was still hers.

But after all his lies, and the fact that he had killed her boyfriend…he just couldn’t let himself give in to those feelings.

“Felicity, did you need something? You asked me to call you,” he said, probably too coldly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Oh uh…no,” she said quickly.

They sat quietly on the phone for a minute. Finally, Felicity broke the silence.

“I , uh, just wanted to hear your voice…after,” she whispered. “Thea said you were OK, but…”

“You just had to hear my voice,” Oliver finished for her, his voice breaking a little.

“Yeah…”

Another quiet minute passed between the two of them before Felicity spoke again.

“Well, I better get back to my searches on that gun,” she said. “Bye Oliver.”

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to hear your voice too,” he said quietly before hanging up.

He stood there staring at his phone for a minute. Oliver suddenly realized that he didn’t receive any texts from Susan either.

He heard a knock and lifted his head to see his sister leaning on the door of his office.

“Was that the dragon lady, checking in to make sure her prey was unharmed?”

“Thea, please,” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“Was she all worried about you?”

Oliver did not want to talk about this to anyone, especially his sister who already hated Susan Williams. But he could tell by the look on her face that she wouldn’t let it go.

“That actually wasn’t Susan, it was Felicity.”

“Oh good. I talked to her earlier and she was a little freaked out. I knew she wouldn’t feel better until she finally got to talk to you,” Thea said. “So how many times did Dragon Lady call after she heard the news?”

Oliver grimaced and turned away from his sister.

“Ollie?”

“None. She didn’t even call,” Oliver said reluctantly.

“Oh yeah, that’s a sign of true love right there,” Thea said with a laugh.

“She probably heard that I was safe over the police scanner,” he said, defending Susan although his heart truly wasn’t into it anymore.

“Sure, sure. And how many times did a certain blonde genius call after she heard the news?”

“20,” Oliver replied.

“Ugh, when are you going to dump the Dragon Lady and marry the real love of your life?”

“Thea…it’s not the right time,” Oliver said with a sigh.

“So you do admit that the evil reporter is just a placeholder? I knew it!”

“Thea…”

“I know, I know, she’s not evil. Blah, blah, blah,” Thea said, rolling her eyes.

They both looked down at Oliver’s phone as it vibrated.

**Heard what happened. Glad you’re OK. – SW**

“That’s it? That’s all she has to say hours after you were almost killed?”

Oliver opened his mouth to defend Susan when his phone vibrated again.

**Got a hit on facial recognition. Can you come to the bunker?**

“Wifey needs you. Or are you going to call Susan instead? Oh, the condundrum. Good luck big brother,” Thea said, smirking as she headed out the door. “Oh and Oliver…press conference is in a couple of hours, so don’t be gone long.”

He stood in his office for a moment, considering his options. Then, he put his phone back in his pocket and left city hall for the Arrow bunker. He would call Susan back later, he supposed, or maybe see her at the press conference.

His phone vibrated in his back pocket, and he pulled it out to read the text. He rolled his eyes at the text from his sister.

**I will include my “I told you so” in my toast at your wedding.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> ETA: Some people have complained that this was too focused on Oliver's feelings and I didn't give Felicity a voice. I apologize if that's your take. This legimately came from a place of wanting to understand why he was even with the dragon lady in the first place and to get them in the direction of having the conversations they need to.


End file.
